


three's a crowd (but I don't mind)

by KeiC



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Izumi is just really confused but he'll manage, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, but they get fixed dw, hey yall your local izumakoleoP is back, ive never written anything like this but let's go, kind of, neechan to the rescue, some misunderstandings, they/them pronouns for neechan btw!, this time with a how they got together fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiC/pseuds/KeiC
Summary: If you told Izumi that not just one butbothpeople he really cares about (and is a little- maybe a lot in love with) would tell him they felt the same, he'd laugh at you and tell you to quit being annoying if you had nothing better to do. He can't afford to get his hands ruined so you're lucky he doesn't hit you.Except. They actuallydid, so what is he supposed to do in this situation? (And if Naru-kun couldstoplaughing, since he's opening up for once. That'd be really great, thanks.)





	1. Makoto

Izumi’s been…okay recently.  
  
Well, better than ‘okay’ really, he was less suffocating and overwhelming and in his space all the time. Sure he still _acted_ like how he usually does (kinda mean, _really_ backwards about being nice when he does want to be nice, you know, usual) but it’s _way_ less stifling to be around him. If he had to say it, it was pretty nice when it was like this. It felt... _normal._  
  
He **liked** normal. He could **handle** normal.  
  
He liked when _Izumi_ acted normal.  
  
~~He liked Izumi in general.~~  
  
But he’s not stupid (he might be in the idiot duo but come on), he knows the change in Izumi’s behavior wasn’t _just_ because he’s realized that how he acted towards him was a _tad_ intense. Can tell, or more like he got quite literally _told_ by the 'reason' **himself** as to why he’d mellowed down.  
  
And while he appreciates the change, _really_ he does it’s like breath of fresh air. The reality of the cause admittedly stings, and _that_ he doesn’t appreciate as much…  
  
Alright so maybe he likes Izumi.  
  
~~But can he compete with that?~~  
  
~~If he really went through the whole comparison he’s not sure even _he'd_ pick himself after it. Well okay _maybe_. Just a little. On the grounds of the whole writing on walls and that he can use a phone properly. Wait that’s not the point.~~  
  
But, he supposes, being like this in itself isn't so bad. He doesn't feel an immediate fight or flight (well more like flight or freeze) response when he shows up, granted there's still the _slightest_ chill when a particular _'Yuukun~'_ chimes in from somewhere. Old habits _do_ die hard after all. But overall, nice. They could even do joint practices sometimes with little incident. The rest of Trickstar seems less guarded too, so y’know. Nice.  
  
It’s fine, this is good. ~~Not really.~~  
  


\-----

“What am I doing..?”

It’s a little late to be asking yourself that now that you're in front of his shoe locker. And kind of silly but now’s a time as good as any, right? Perfect time, _totally_. You know what? Maybe right now isn’t the right timing to do this whole 'leave a letter' thing, actually isn't this kind of lame?? Yeah definitely rethink it-

**“No.”**  


He shakes his head, stopping that train of thought. “No.” Takes a calming breath and looks in front of him to the shoe locker marked with, _‘3-A, Sena Izumi’_.

 _You can do this, Makoto._ It’s getting late, _pretty_ sure much of everyone has gone home. Just. Slip the letter through, come on.

He holds the letter against the tiny gaps on the door, closing his eyes and pushing it in. Only opening them as he feels the letter slip from his fingers and he only feels cool metal against them, pulling his hand back right after before he can think of opening the door and taking it back.

He turns on his heel, finally leaving. It’s starting to get dark, his mom's going to worry. As for tomorrow? He can. Worry about that tomorrow....

No more running away.

\-----

The next day comes and Makoto feels _much_ less determined about dealing with the aftermath than he was yesterday evening. He steps carefully through the doors, purposefully coming in _just_ shy of being actually late. He kind of forgot if it was his turn to do morning announcements today due to worrying about that little letter, but if it was he’ll have to apologize to Nazuna later.

His hands feel a little clammy while he switches out his shoes, eyes doing a quick check around him. Just in case.

_Ugh, I should’ve just taken it back yesterday…_

He sighs. So much for all that pep talk last night… But there was no take backs now, he just has to actually get it over with. Or not. Who knows, there’s still the rest of the day to ~~freak out~~ think about it. Maybe Izumi didn’t even notice the letter and it’d all blow over, lots of people have probably sent similar letters anyway.

\----

“Ukkiiiii~”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been all spaced-out a lot today…”

“Ah- it’s nothing! I’m fine, sorry for worrying you~”

Subaru doesn’t look _entirely_ convinced, but decidedly doesn’t pry and instead switches the topic to some funny video he found the other day hoping to cheer Makoto up from whatever was bothering him. Hokuto stays silent but does express his concern by dropping a few konpeito on a bread wrapper by Makoto’s side of their shared table. Makoto finds himself less frazzled by the end of lunch thanks to his friends; and though he’s not too confident about telling them _why_ he’s out of it, it at least got him to abandon his idea of just...not showing up to the rooftop at all later.

Which he’s infinitely thankful for because that would’ve been _really_ lame of him.

\-----

The last bell of the school day rings and that’s probably the loudest it’s been since he’s heard it. ~~Or he’s just nervous with heightened senses, but whatever.~~ He takes time packing his things back into his bag to somewhat delay the inevitable. He’s done it, he made it through the day successfully without somehow convincing himself to just drop this whole thing altogether. That _has_ to count for something right?

It should, it’s only fair. He can totally do this.

~~Right?~~

Makoto takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his nerves then starts for the stairs leading to the roof. A set of stairs has honestly _never_ looked this foreboding, but _damn it_ we’re doing this, okay! He makes climbing up the staircase quick, stopping before the door with his hand on the handle.

_You’ve gotten this far, just open the door and go for it._

He does just that, steeling himself for what he was about to do- wait.

**“There’s no one here??”**

Looking around to check (the roof’s kind of huge and all so) in case a certain someone was just sitting by a bench or something but he comes up unsuccessful. Instead Makoto settles down onto said bench himself and sighs.

“Maybe he really _did_ just ignore it…” He cranes his head, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wood with a groan.

“...Yuukun?”

His eyes snap open as he jolts back into sitting (probably got whiplash from that, ouch.), turning to look over. “Izumi-san!?”

“Be careful! What if you knock your glasses off?” Izumi says, coming closer to check on him.

“You don’t even _like_ my glasses.”

“I don’t but- wait, I have a more important question.” He sits down, a bit away from Makoto on the bench.

“...Yeah?” Makoto blinks, feeling his hands grow cold.

“Why’re you here? It’s late, you usually head home if you don’t have practice.”

 _Oh right._ Here it is, alright Makoto you’ve got this. His hands unconsciously grip tightly at the ends of his blazer sleeves, he wets his lips once. “I could..ask you the same.”

“Well I…” He catches Izumi grip onto something in his left hand. “Someone asked me to come here. Though from the looks of it they probably chickened out since I don’t _see_ anyone.” ~~It can’t be you after all, can it?~~ Izumi looks to the side.

Makoto almost laughs, he really _was_ about to chicken out earlier he’ll give him that. _Here we go._ “He was going to.”

“What?”

“He- **I** was going to. Chicken out, I mean.”

Now it’s Izumi who’s blinking at him, seemingly not understanding what he just said. “You...you _what?_ You’re not- you. Here?” There’s no way, right?

“I..what?” If he wasn’t more nervous jitters than he was human right now that would’ve been funny, but as it stands his hands feel _really_ clammy so he’s not in a position to be laughing at anyone else.

“This.” The older brings up the folded letter, though the action looks a bit stiff. “You…. This was _you?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Even after all the-”

“Yes.” Sure he _was_ scary then but they’re working on things. He’s getting better now, _they’re_ getting better. Slowly, but it's something. Right now, just the fact that they're working on it, that things aren't too late for them to fix. That's enough.

“You really- you’re not kidding? I’m not in a coma somewhere and just _dreaming_ all this??”

“What. No!” Is it possible to be amused, endeared, and freaked out at the same time? Because that’s how he’s feeling right now.

Izumi stays silent for a while and Makoto starts to worry if he’s just going to leave, or break down, or whatever else he might do; until the other lets out a quick breath.

“Then...say it.”

“H-Huh? But I already wrote it-”

“Say it.” ~~I need to hear it.~~

Any other protest he might've had is lost at the tone of Izumi's voice. “I-I…… I like you, Izumi-san…” Actually saying it out loud was completely different from just writing it anonymously. It feels too loud in the quiet of the empty rooftop. But he managed it.

“Oh God I…”

“Please don’t start crying..!”

“You don’t get to tell me that!”

Makoto isn’t really sure what to do at this point of a confession, his hands hovering in front of him unsure if he should touch Izumi or not while the latter takes deep breaths to calm himself. In a minute or so (he isn’t really keeping count) Izumi opens his eyes.

“I’m _still_ having a really hard time taking all this in. I mean. You know how I feel about you, Yuukun. I li- _really_ like you, too but I….” Izumi averts his gaze.

 _Ah._ “...But you like Tsukinaga-senpai better. Right?” ~~Well. That wasn’t _too_ surprising. He was just a replacement after all, wasn’t he? God, does it hurt though.~~ He looks to side, turning so his hair shields his eyes.

“Huh- wait how did you-” He shakes his head. “Let me finish.” He holds onto Makoto’s sleeve, hoping he’d turn back to him.

“Okay.” Makoto glances at his hand, turning back just a bit.

“Just… Give me a few days to think about it, alright? I’ll give you a proper answer, promise. You just need to let me...take all this in.” His hold on his sleeve moves down to his hand and he gives it a squeeze. “Okay?”

“Okay…” ~~Well, if anything ‘I’ll think about it.’ is as good as a ‘no’ here, huh. He’s played enough dating sims to know that much.~~ He nods, letting Izumi squeeze his hand one more time, even squeezing back a little before he stands from the bench. Izumi following after.

“Thanks for hearing me out, Izumi-san. ...I’ll go ahead since it’s pretty late, you should get going too.” He tries a smile, hoping it doesn’t look as shaky as he feels. Then he turns and heads out first nodding at him, assuming Izumi’s heading down too but he doesn’t bother to check. Right now he just wants to get home, and bury the sinking feeling in his gut by playing a game or two, maybe more.

_At least I tried._  



	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (what do you mean you keep the notes from the first chapter too damn it ao3) hey hey hey i return and yet again im somehow cursed by izumi get out of the scout im saving for ts h- i mean uh hi have a new chapter! I've never _really_ written leo before much less izuleo (long ish story) but at the very least i hope they sound like themselves and their interactions dont feel off;;;  
>   
> also idk if the other confession fics for them on here arent just tagged but i barely found any when i looked for a light ref on potential reactions.. the style of this chapter is a bit different than makoto's bc idk it doesnt feel right to use on leo and how he thinks if that makes sense but yeah haha part reason this took a while is bc i was trying not to project as i went lol and im p satisfied with how it turned out so I hope you guys like it!  
>   
> motivation for this chapter was a marathon of mafumafu (esp repeats of futarigoto yall shld listen) also one of yall found me on twitter so that's pretty impressive www kei out~  
> 

_Scribble. Scratch, scratch._ No that doesn’t sound right.  
  
Why doesn’t he _get_ it? _Tap, tap. Scribble._  
  
_This is no good. I’m trashing this._ He grabs another sheet and starts anew. _Running out of paper soon…_  
  
He’s always said it. Always _meant_ it. Can he get any _more_ direct? What part of _‘I’ll write a million ballads just for you’_ didn’t sound like _‘Hey!! I love you!!!’_ to him?? It makes perfect sense if you asked me! Did Sena think he’d write music for just anyone??  
  
_Scribble, scribble. Scratch._  
  
_Sena you’re an idiot!!_ A big dense dummy! His marker presses a bit harder on the paper. Ugh. Too much ink. _That’s trash now too. Good job, Leo._ Another crumpled sheet, he scratches roughly at his head (his hair’s already messy, whatever) growling in frustration.  
  
Let’s try this again, okay. Breathe, clear your head...  
  
_...Hmmm_  
  
_...Hmm.._  
  
_Aaaghhhhh this isn’t working!_ “I can’t concentrate! My frustration is bleeding out to the music, this is a travesty!” He rolls onto his back, a fist pounding at the floor as he frowns up at the ceiling. “This is all Sena’s fault…” It’s like the inspiration can’t come through because there’s a little Sena in his head keeping it out and filling his mind with nothing but thoughts of ashen hair and his pretty blue eyes, and his voice, and his face when he looks at Little John, and- dammit not again.  
  
“This is _so_ unfair ughhh…”  
  
Usually, _usually,_ thinking like that is helpful. Knights has love songs, it works out; he writes and fleshes out melodies like they’re nothing! Not like he’s writing direct names into the lyrics anyway. But!! Right _now_ though, it’s counterproductive; it’s frustrating and _that_ isn’t really helpful or inspiring in the way he needs it to be.  
  
“Seriously what does that guy want, a banner at the gate?!” He huffs, flailing around a little, kicking a shoe up into the air. _Whoops._  
  
The shoe can wait, there's more pressing things to think about. Rolling over to lie on his stomach, he pouts. “On second thought Sena’s just gonna get mad if I did that.”  
  
“I’ve already tried with a song, _technically_ proposed I’d make however many he’d want but whatever same thing. And even _then_ , a song right now feels like it’ll sound angry and kind of petty; he definitely won’t like that. Plus I’m preeeettyy sure I say it enough so. Hm.” His finger taps rhythmically on the floor as he thinks.  
  
Izumi’s a complicated person, super complicated even. So maybe he's not going about this the right way? Maybe some extravagant or complex gesture isn't the best idea. Putting complex to complex would just make it more confusing wouldn't it? If he wants to be taken seriously then... Maybe simple’s the way to go?  
  
He rolls back and gets up too fast accidentally hitting his head on a nearby desk, “That’s it! Shit that _hurts_ but, more importantly! I’ve got it! That makes sense. I mean, if I went overboard he’d just think I’m playing. Plain and simple it is.” He nods to himself, a little fast but switching to a slower pace when he remembers the desk behind him.  
  
_You want serious, you’ll get serious._  
  


____

\-----

  


“I gotta get him alone before I can actually _do_ anything though, don’t I?”

Except intentionally asking him to meet with him alone is way obvious and that takes out the fun ~~not to mention that’s nerve-wracking hello??~~ so, no way. If they could be in a situation where they just end up like that then that’d be perfect.

“Ousama? You’re still here?” He jolts at the sound of Izumi’s voice, not needing to look up to know he’s already walking inside.

...Um fuck? _I didn’t mean right now!! You’ve gotta give me time to prepare here!_

“...Oi, I know you heard me.”

 _Guess we’re winging it._ “Of course I did! But I was trying to compose you know, tsk, tsk, and now the inspiration’s gone… You better take responsibility, Sena!”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say. But seriously it’s late, don’t be a problem child and go home.” He says crouching down to Leo laying on the floor, lightly flicking his forehead.

Hands coming up to cover his forehead, he frowns up at the other boy. “Who’s a problem child!? You’re still here too!”

“I had tennis, and I _was_ heading home but I left something in the classroom.”

“Excuses, excuses…” Leo mutters, gathering the scattered papers and sitting up properly. Izumi reaches for a few of the more far off pieces to help him, looking over some sheets as he went.

“You’ve scrapped so many.”

“Well…” He starts, stuffing the sheets haphazardly into his bag. He’s gonna regret trying to find anything in there later, not to mention trying to salvage the passable pieces from the crumpled mess. “I’ve been distracted.”

“...Tell me something I _don’t_ know.”

Leo turns to him and gasps, _“Rude.”_ , why does he like him again? _Because he doesn’t stand for your ‘tantrums’, sees past you when you’re trying to block people out, and knows exactly how to deal with you- stop,_ stop I got it. I didn’t mean literally, shut _up_ stupid brain. He huffs, “It’s your fault you know. Stuuupid.”

“Hah? How is it my fault?” Ah, he’s got that _‘Are you an idiot?’_ look on.

Oops. _Aaaaaaaa stupid, stupid brain!! There goes looking cool, thanks for nothing._ “Uhhhh.”

“Well?”

“Because! You never, _never_ got it, I've told you a lot of times already. I’m not sure if you’re just dense or, or...whatever!”

“What are you talking about? What _don’t_ I get?”

Leo sighs, “Wait, wait, gimme a sec. This is already totally impromptu but I’m _not_ gonna sound angry when I get to the important part.”

“What??”

To Izumi’s (further) confusion, Leo just huffs (and somehow shouts?) while slapping himself with both hands. “Okay, I’m good.” Then he lies back down on the floor like how he found him, minutes prior.

“Senaaaaa.”

“...What is it?”

“I love yooooou~” He grins, eyes curving up like crescent moons, catching light in a way that would almost make you think they were twinkling.

After a moment of just, staring at Leo. Izumi shakes his head and sighs, looking unimpressed. “This again?” At this the other gets up, leaning into his space causing him to lean back just a bit.

“ _See!_ That’s what I mean!”

“You say that to everybody!” He retorts.

“I mean, yeah but!” Leo leans back, looking to the side for a second then turning back to him. “I’ve meant it the most when I say it to you. Always have.”

Izumi stays silent this time, blinking at him owlishly. Has he done it? Oh he’s kind of gaping like a fish now that’s funny. Wait no, focus.

“...Really?” Is all he manages.

“Yes, really. It’s almost like I have mini-Senas in my head distracting me all the time, it’s pretty hard trying to focus like that y’know?”

Whoever’s up there that decided to subject Izumi to this double whammy of weird feelings you better hope he doesn’t find you. What is he supposed to do here exactly?

“Er, Sena say something. Are you so shocked that you’re speechless? You can mime it, if you want!” ~~_Say it isn’t too late._~~  


Somehow Leo acting like how he usually does helps shake him out of his internal monologue of vowing to bring hell to whatever brought this upon him. But there’s still the reality of the situation to deal with. “Ousama- no, Leo-kun. I…” He hesitates some, should he really be doing this? Not like there was a guide to dealing with two people you ~~love~~ care a lot about confessing to you was there?? Ah how annoying, this is such a mess… “I feel the same but it’s- a lot’s happened. And-”

 _Ah._ That doesn’t sound good.

~~_Have I been replaced after all?_ ~~

“So is this a rejection or-”

“No! I just. _Look,_ ” He runs a hand through his hair. “This whole thing… It’s, complicated.”

“You can say it’s _‘Yuukun’_ Sena, I know.”

“I _told_ you it’s not just that I-”

“But you love him don’t you?”

“I…”

 _I can...probably accept it. But I’m not sure I’m ready to_ hear _it just yet._ “Hey it’s fine!” Leo waves a hand dismissively. “You don’t need to get tongue-tied trying to explain yourself, I can tell! Give me some credit here, your King is pretty perceptive when it counts!”

“Yeah, I guess…” _What do I do...? I don’t want to lie, not here. Not to_ him. But how do you explain that you care for and love two people at the same time without being weird about it…

“Oh come on, don’t make that face! I’m okay, see?” He reaches over to hold Izumi’s hands and get his attention before smiling at him. “I still got to tell you and now you know I was serious, so what matters here is I got to do what I’d meant on doing. Even sad stuff like this can bring in lots of inspiration! So don’t worry, alright?”

“Okay...” He nods. He's not convinced but he isn't going to force it out of him.

“But right now, I gotta go. The aliens are calling! And I kinda promised Ruka-tan I’d help her pen down a melody for these new lyrics she wrote the other day, shit I almost forgot about that. Anyway, yeah gotta run! You head home too!” He _did_ promise Ruka but he mostly wanted to get away, before he said things he didn’t mean. But he’ll be alright tomorrow, at the end of the day it’s not like he lost Izumi forever right? ~~He’s just gonna let himself sulk for now because he’s allowed that at the very least.~~

Izumi watched him get up and grab his bag, allowing himself a snicker _(“Oi you don’t get to laugh I’m supposed to be heartbroken here!”)_ while Leo hopped over to the other side of the room to grab a shoe that he didn’t notice the other wasn’t wearing that whole time. Until finally the orange-haired whirlwind made his way out, leaving Izumi to his thoughts ~~and the absolute mess he calls his feelings.~~

He stands, deciding he should get a move on before his mother starts to worry and call to check where he is. Though he sends a text to say he took longer at club just to be safe, contemplating if he should shoot a text to Arashi to ask for advice on all this.

Staring at his screen while getting his helmet out, debating if his pride could take Arashi possibly holding all of this against him later in life or not. But he really needs someone to at least tell this to if not get help about it. And out of everyone he can stand to talk to about his problems, Arashi seemed like the safest choice (no offense to Kuma-kun but he’d not only probably laugh at him, he’d tease him about it until they both die or something and that’s _not_ something he can deal with).

_Just this once, pride be damned._

_[To: Everyone’s Oneechan ♡]_

“Why did I never change their contact name… Whatever.”

_[To: Everyone’s Oneechan ♡_

_Naru-kun, I need advice. It’s urgent.]_

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Intermission: Arashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (notes for this chapter only up here!!) coughs hello im. back after almost 6 months ahahahaaaa im sorry i didnt forget about this but i got _really_ into tsurune (highly recommend that btw) that i focused on that for a while and couldnt work on this much as i unfortunately only have one body and two hands;;; to the smol population of people that read and still read this i love you im back!! fear not our disasters will date soon
> 
> here is the awaited neechan appearance!! i dont exactly have a playlist through this chapter bc its actually been 2 months since ive written it but if i rmb right there's a lot of bts and cute vocaloid and neechan's solo which had a big part to inspire this intermission tbh
> 
> also happy pride month! listen to jewel stone!

“What’s the emergency? Picking a new lip balm? Hand cream recommendation? Is there miraculously a new trend _you_ don’t understand?”  
  
“No! God, _once_ I decide to ask you for advice and I’m already regretting it... _So_ annoying.”  
  
“Well what’s the problem? You didn’t really elaborate, Izumi-chan.”  
  
_Oh right. That._ As if someone splashed his face with cold water, it brings Izumi back to the _real_ reason he and Arashi are here in the latter’s classroom. He curls his hands close to his body to steel himself and gather the right words.  
  
“Right. About that…” He starts, unusually hesitant. Arashi waits and nods for him to keep going.  
  
“Let’s say, hypothetically! Just..hypothetically, that two people I _really_ care about. May have…..confessed? To me, within a week of each other.”  
  
Well. That’s out there now, I guess.  
  
Arashi blinks, somehow wanting to ask Izumi to say it again just to be sure they heard him right. No really, was that right? Though the way Izumi seemed sheepish all of a sudden pretty much says he wasn’t kidding.  
  
“Just to be _really_ sure, this wasn’t a dream right? Should I call someone for you-”  
  
“Seriously, Naru-kun!?”  
  
“Just saying! It’s kind of hard to believe, you know...”  
  
Izumi sighs at this, visibly showing a tired expression. Arashi takes in the other’s appearance and the obvious change in his behavior. _Oh that_ is _serious…  
  
_“Come on, don’t look so glum Izumi-chan~ Onee-chan’s here to help you now don’t worry! But I have to say I might be a _little_ jealous; you’re a lucky girl, getting two boys fighting over you!” They say, reaching over and patting at Izumi’s arm.  
  
Contrary to his usual angry reaction at being casually touched Izumi seems to jolt. “What’s wrong…?”  
  
“That’s the problem...”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for! You can’t choose between them right? I’ve got you-”  
  
Izumi shakes his head, much to Arashi’s confusion. “No, no. I mean. I can’t.”  
  
At this, they tilt their head. Yeah they kind of got that part of the problem. Hence them being here to help, “What do you mean ‘you can’t’?” _What else aren’t you saying Izumi?  
  
_“As in, I _can’t_. I like both, picking one over the other isn’t a thing I can see myself doing…”  
  
“You’re sure? It’s not like, you’re just clinging to old feelings and don’t feel right about it?"  
  
“No… All of that’s been dealt with during Halloween, remember? That’s not fair to anybody if I made a decision while still thinking like how I did. Right now it’s literally just my own feelings, but I- I don’t _know_ …”  
  
Arashi considers all this for a moment, a hand on their lip in concentration. “Sooo if I’m getting all this like I think I am, Ousama and Yuuki-kun confessed to you. And your problem is that you like both of them equally? I think. So you can’t turn either down?”  
  
“Pretty much..? And I didn’t even say who how did you-”  
  
“Who _else_ would they be, Izumi-chan?” They level him with a passive look, then clasping their hands over the desk making Izumi lean away a bit at how they look. “But, I have one question.”  
  
“Why do you sound so serious...”  
  
“Do you like both as in, you would _date_ both? Or just you can’t hurt them?”  
  
_This is more serious than I thought this talk would go…_ “...The first option. Not that that’s possible though.”  
  
“Ohhhh juicy~~” The ashed-haired sputters at the scandalous look Arashi gives him, though he’d deny the indignant squawk that left his mouth to his grave. “And there _is_ a way.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ve heard of them right? And probably looked it up knowing you, I mean a polyamorous relationship.”  
  
“I _know_ that. That doesn’t mean they’ll agree.”  
  
“Well you can’t know that for sure now, can you?”  
  
Izumi narrows his eyes over at them. “...What’re you implying, Naru-kun?”  
  
All he gets is a noncommittal shrug as they say, “I mean, I don’t know about you but Ousama _seems_ like he wouldn’t mind that kind of thing, don’t you think? He ‘loves’ everyone, it’s really not that much a stretch.”  
  
“Are you for real right now…?” Izumi asks, raising a brow.  
  
“Girl, _I’m_ not the one into two guys at once here. I’m giving you options, you could say ‘thank you, neechan’ like any good kid would.” Arashi tuts, sounding like they’re scolding him.  
  
Izumi purses his lips at their statement. They had a point, he really _couldn't_ know that for sure. But...even if Leo was fine with it there's no way Makoto would be. If he knew him as much as he thinks he does, that is. This might be one time he wishes he’d be wrong about that.  
  
He must've been stuck in thought for a while since Arashi had leaned over the desk and started snapping their fingers at his face. “Izumi-chan!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Finally! Geez, this _really_ isn't the time to get lost in fantasy land…”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking of that! I was considering your idea, okay? You _might_ be onto something with Ousama but-”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah!” Izumi yelps as Arashi gives him a rather sharp hit on the arm. “No buts!” They insist, arms crossed leaning back on their seat.  
  
“ _Why_ do you have to hit so hard?? What'll you do if that marks huh!?”  
  
“Then I’ll use my best concealer and _personally_ cover it for you. Don't change the subject.”  
  
_Why did I think this was a good idea…_ Izumi clicks his tongue, managing a glare over at the other.  
  
“Izumi-chan.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did your mama raise a quitter?”  
  
“Don’t bring my mama into this!” Izumi exclaims, scandalized, kicking out a leg under the desk hoping to hit the other but narrowly missing as Arashi smoothly moves their leg away. _Stupid quick reflexes...  
  
_“Well?”  
  
He clicks his tongue once, indignant. “Like hell she did.”  
  
Arashi leans back on their seat, looking satisfied at the response. “Then you know what to do, don’t you?”  
  
A short flicker of hesitation still lingers in Izumi’s eyes, but he gives a wordless nod. The blonde isn’t too pleased at the lack of enthusiasm and adds, “I swear if you don’t do something about this in a week _I’m_ going to do it for you _and_ I’m throwing out all the foundation in your makeup bag. Even the spares in your locker.”  
  
“You wouldn’t _dare._ ”  
  
Izumi tries to search for a bluff in their expression but the steely look in Arashi’s eyes remains undeterred. He grits his teeth, _Not the foundation, the price tags on all of those wouldn’t even be covered by one live..!_

He sighs, defeated. “Alright. I’m going to talk to them sometime soon. Not tomorrow I need to plan this out.”  
  
“As long as you get it done, honey.” The _‘Or else.’_ is left unsaid but Izumi knows Arashi isn’t playing around.  
  
“I hate you, you know that?”  
  
“Love you too. I’ll take my ‘thank you’ later with a smoothie from that new shop at the mall.”  
  
“I was asking for advice I don’t recall agreeing to treating you to anything.”  
  
“I deserve as much. Or would you have preferred to have this discussion with Ritsu-chan? Since he’s got Mao-chan and all he could probably help with Yuuki-kun. Or maybe even-”  
  
“God no I don’t need anyone else here having this information.”  
  
“Then just pretend you’re buying my silence or something, you drama queen.”  
  
“...Fine.” He stays silent for a few beats, contemplating. "If this doesn't work out I-"  
  
Immediately Arashi interrupts by lightly slapping their hand on the desk, "Don't think of the negatives before you even start! This isn't like you Izumi-chan, where's your usual confidence?"  
  
"It's hard, okay? I don't want to mess this up." He says, oddly vulnerable.  
  
"Aww how sweet, so even you can be cute sometimes~" They coo, leaning away when Izumi starts swatting at them with a sharp _'Shut up!',_ "But don't worry, nee-chan's got your back!"  
  
"This whole you being supportive and reliable thing is weird.."  
  
"Just shut up and take it Izumi-chan, don't make it awkward."  
  
"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> ps, doing the sitting up thing doesnt actually seem like itll launch yr glasses off yr face but it does hurt
> 
> If any of y'all came back from the last fic I love you?? But okay first a few things, YES I got my Izumis from horoharo it was suffering but it's worth it (this makes it seem like im a knightsP but im actually a trickstarP I just really like izumi) and I am so sorry this took so long but I promised myself I'd put up a chapter before december so !!!
> 
> Alright yeah, this is their get-together it's gonna hurt just a little before it gets better so don't worry! Partly inspired by that conversation leo and makoto had in horoharo but mostly because I want to have leo make an antm reference. This will be multichaptered and I've generally planned how it's going to play out for the most part, right now it's looking to be abt 4 chapters but in case anything changes I'll leave it on ? , shoutout to amatsuki since I had him on autoplay while writing lol I'll be starting on the next chapter a bit after my birthday (it's soon lmao, also the next is Leo)!
> 
> As always thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are always welcome and very appreciated <3


End file.
